Everybody Lies
by becauseambatman1
Summary: Sasuke's back in the village, she couldn't be happier. Unfortunately harsh realities make her realize that Sasuke will never truly love her. To gain clarity of her life she sets out to travel on her own. She finds love in unlikely places and uncovers the truth behind doors that were never meant to be opened, including the darker recesses of "inner" Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and salutations! This is my first Fan fic. OH sooo exciting , i hope you all enjoy this Itasaku of a story. humor, romance, Drama, Angst, hurt, comfort, and last but not least friendship. prepare for the emotional roller coaster of your life! MA I repeat Mature Audience ONLY! You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own naruto**

**summary: Finally Sasuke's back in the village, she couldn't be happier, right? Unfortunately harsh realities make her wake up and realize that Sasuke will never truly love her in return. To gain clarity of her life she sets out to travel on her own. Along the way to finding herself, she finds love in unlikely places and uncovers the truth behind doors that were never meant to be opened, including the darker recesses of her mind behind her "inner".**

**-Ch 1**

Tsunade observed her apprentice through slit eyes. even to normal folk it would be nearly impossible to see the distress in the girl. To a shinobi it was a different story, subtle signs through her posture and how she would space out now and then, give or take the occasional yawning though there were no bags under her eyes, and no stress lines on her face either. she herself almost didn't notice, a feeling of pride and worry as she thought this type of half smiles would cease to happened since that uchiha brat was brought back home. however, seems he's bringing more trouble on her apprentice.

As of late she was getting more and more pressure from the council to not to trust so easily when it came to the wind Daimo, of past events with their fourth kazekage. Now with Gaara in charge they did not need to worry … no, it was the water Daimo and there new Mizukage they needed to "keep an eye out for" now. 'Overbearing crazy kooks' agitated she scowled looking back at the document in front of her. She needed a diplomat to reassure the geezers of the Daimos' promise of peace.

Shikamaru was sent a day ago too village of the sand to make the council shut up about wind, though with them at her throat about the mizukage.. she needed someone sooner than later, Glancing back at her apprentice, she notice her biting her lip, eyebrows slightly drawn in a worried gesture. biting her own lip as well she thought, if she was being honest she worried over her like the daughter she never had.. 'damn it am I not her shishou or aren't I.' she cursed back to the god damn document again. she sighed with a frown. ' I need sake' it hit her then, wondering why she didn't think of this before.

"sakura"

On the call of her name she looked away from the window to her shishou " yes shishou?" it was late afternoon and sakura just finished the last set of papers not five minutes ago. She was looking out the window not thinking of anything in particular, it least thats what she told herself..

"I need a report on the brat " raising an eyebrow she let herself smirk at the thought of her shihou calling him a brat. shaking her head " There isn't much to report on my end since work and all." **'Ha, work like thats what is keeping you from seeing him.'** ignoring her inner she continues " For the past three weeks I have only been with them for only a handful of times and it was only to make meals since naruto argues that sasuke-kun makes them too bland and kakashi couldn't even if it were to save his life but at the mention of Ichiraku kakashi and sasuke turned it down."

She giggled at the memory, seeing her boys argue like old times. It seems like there friendship hadn't change since sasuke left but as for sasuke and her … her inner was right, she had been lingering at the hospital or filing documents for her shishou more than necessary. He had been doing the same, only giving "hn" and "Aa" for replies. When he needed space she gladly gave it to him. naruto would always sit between them. She would purposely sit at the far end of the stools at Ichiraku's and him skipping one seat over and sitting in the next one, followed by their loud teammate in the middle and vice versa. Both have been avoiding each other as much as possible. kakashi, sai and in the last month even naruto caught on what was going on. neither of them said anything. Though, soon it will happen. Naruto, and maybe kakashi would push for them to talk this out and make up. It was all because of that damned day, the day they finally brought him back home. She should be happy, right? Things that she found out that day... she grimaced at the thought.

Flash back nine months ago

It had been a long… long week. The fifth night in a row sleeping outdoors and she was about had it with the constant rain, heated humidified mornings, cold nights and mud. Sighing, she glance to her side looking at naruto, mainly naruto argue loudly with sai. That 'yes, he definitely had a dick'. massaging the sides of her temples she reminded naruto and sai about fire wood for camp. He being the goofball that he was, rubbed the back of his head " oh… right sorry sakura-chan" she wasn't in the mood to hit him and with that he scampered off with sai. turning back to her task She thought worrying what the outcome would turn out when they face sasuke again... since he killed Orochimaru he's been traveling all over between earth and fire's borders. looking for his brother, knowing this he would be even more determined to exceed his goal being so close to it. He will not be willing to surrender himself once they faced him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

sakura pov.

kakashi devised the plan. Naruto, sai, and him will be the distractions while I will come at the side and perform a medical ninjutsu to paralyze him. he would not be expecting it. It least hoping he won't expect it. We hadn't exactly faced off last time. since captain yamato tried to block sasuke's attack only to find that his katana went through the kuni. though after the failed mission, I figured out how he did that. he made the molecules vibrate enough using chakra and also using chakra sustaining the object. there was also a factor of the metal in the soward. My top guess the blade is made out of pure Beryllium. Its light, strong, its a good conductor for electricity… not only that it needs only tiny amount of chakra to make it transparent against any other metal. its a neat trick if you just happened to find Beryllium laying around… *sigh*. the metal was considered rare. Then it hit me if you can do this to an object, why not a body?

000000000000000000000000000

the idea was simple and got it down in about a five week time, not to say it was easy… no far from it. my first try was unplan, rash, my eagerness makes me stupid sometimes. I was just going to see if I can put my hand through the tree without breaking it. only to end up literally blowing up in my face and chakra burns over my right hand and up to my elbow. The next time I sat down with a notebook and a pen writing down a formula, calculating approximately how much of my reserves I needed to fulfill my goal.

I tested my many theories out none that worked, frustrated I took time to clear her mind by meditating. I recently took on because of "anger issues", kakashi sensei's idea to '"clear my chakra gates from clogging from such negative energy." Rolling my eyes at his bad joke but he had a point, I needed to take better control of my anger. Though something strange happened. I started feeling a familiar tug in my subconsciousness. The way it felt when inner was talking to me, my chakra took a slight spike. I laughed at the thought. Not thinking much on it I stood paced a little thinking at a new angle of looking at my experiment. I haven't heard from her in years anyway.

Now my focus was back at the tree. closing my mind from all distractions, I concentrated putting a hand to the tree. I imagined the specks of particles, focusing deeper and imaging the atoms that hold the trees form. Slowly I visualize them expanding but not quite past their breaking point making the surrounding area vibrate as the atom splits I see it my mind it becoming a part of me opening my eyes, shocked excitement I realize that I had done it.

After a successful attempt, noting that the denser the object which I was going through the more chakra I would have to exert and while figuring this out I realized another problem... sasuke's sharingan. He would see what I am doing from a mile away... In the next two days contemplate this over until I had another epiphany, Neji Hyuga. Over at the Hyuga compound I told him what I was working on and asked If he could use Gentle fist on me to see my reaction race my chakra to a certain part of my body by milliseconds before his hand hits me and goes through my body. He looked at me questioningly and said' "So you're just going to stand there and let me hit you and by chance my hand goes through your body, sakura if this fails…" I shot up straighten myself from my seat in the garden located in the middle of the compound. "It wont, see." I pull out my notebook out. " I did the math." He then looked through my numerous of notes quietly waiting for his reply. I know he is the only Huga fast Enough so I would be prepared if sasuke attacks with his sword. giving me at least a eightyeight percent increase of succes. Frowning he sets the book down on my my lap. I then looked him straight in the eye. I don't know how long we were Glaring, sizing up at each other. It could have been minutes but hell, I was determined. Just when I was about to lose hope he had spoken. " When do you want to start? "

I brightened up " I am free around noon tomorrow." I blushed a little at my reaction, his eyes though soften a little at my flustering, he nodded. Standing up notebook at hand I gave him a sincere smile " Kay thanks Neji, then I will see you tomorrow noon." and thats when I almost regretted asking Neji of all people. Why didn't I ask Hinata? it least I would have received mercy from her. The first three days completely utterly brutal! Having to heal all my bruises just to get more the next day, but it was totally worth it seeing Neji's face when his hand past my left shoulder. I actually squealed in joy. for the next few weeks my timing was near perfect. after we practiced for about an hour one day I practically drag myself to my note book marking down the duration of using the technique and how much and left of my chakra reserves I had. Finishing I lay out on the cool grass feeling the wind picked up on my overheated skin , eyes closed I relaxed. I then felt Neji sitting next to me tossing an apple in my direction which I caught, rubbing it on my shirt and took a glorious bite.

We lazed around like that for a while. the summer breeze making waves in the grassy field It felt safe, home. I close my eyes basking in the afternoon sun feeling my muscles tingle of the idleness of her biceps and triceps muscles. It was too quiet realizing this, I felt the air change. looking up I saw him staring at me. I raised an eyebrow " what is it?" looking him in the eye waiting for an answer. " You are planning on fighting him, aren't you." blunt though, I was anticipating he would ask. Answering his question made statement however, it didn't make it any easier answering. Sitting up and drawing my knees to my chest laying my head on them and wrapping my arms around myself. I let out a shaky "yes" with that he closes his eyes in thought. I just watch him knowing he still has more to say. "when is your Retrieval mission?"

I don't miss a beat " week from now." I say in a small voice. sighing he looks at me with a straight face, with a sure confidence he says " you will succeed." Remembering how I looked at him a 'duh of course i will' face. looking away I smiled a little at his comment nonetheless nodding slightly. thinking, as far from a huga this would consider a pep talk…. it least its not from guy. I giggle at the thought. he looks at me questionably like maybe this heat has gotten a little to my head. I reassure him by shaking my head' " Just glad I'm getting this oh so inspirational pep talk from you instead of Guy sensei." he smirks a little while I giggle a little more. Its quiet again and for a long while we don't say anything. I bite my lip mulling over my concern " I just hope I don't choke, you know. I don't really want to hurt him." with that he narrowed his eyes slightly and voice clipped " I understand that the last time the Uchiha attacked you he did not hesitate."

I look down at the grass "No Neji but-" he cuts in " No buts, sakura." I look up to meet his angry and conflicting eyes " There isn't a doubt in my mind that he won't hesitate again and this time he won't just stop at you right?" I nod slightly unsure where this was going, he continues. " You need to be ready to subdue him or else Naruto might not have just lost one teammate, he might just lose another one permanently." I look down and close my eyes biting my bottom lip slightly trying to hold back the tears, thinking about the weight of the truth. Yes, I know he had a point… a shaky sigh pass my lips. I need to stop sasuke from himself and from him hurting the people I love. despite him being my most precious person. realization dawns on me that I had been gripping the grass at my sides. slowly letting go having the blood flow through my fingers again. I make my decision. with my new resolve I open my eyes. Gaze straight into his " I will." He relaxed a little letting out a breath. " Good."

'Then I hear him talking quietly to himself " sakura… you're to kind for your own good…. the Uchiha….he doesn't deserve it." he said with a huff. looking down again twiddling a blade of grass between my fingers I whisper " I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN:** well folks thats all for this ch. Dont get your panties in a bunch Itachi, the God himself will show up soon. I know theres a little nejisaku in this I thought it would be cute and yeah, I hate sasuke with a passion. well it doesn't make sense that his personality took a 180 degree turn. I love / hate the, 'gives no shits' attitude he had before and well I am sticking to that until...otherwise. HA wouldn't you like to know hmmmm?! on another note people might notice sakura seems a little immature, she is still a young adolescent (16 year old) we all had those cringing moments in our young adult life so bare with it! It least for a little bit. Well all I can say is keep reading and until next time on Everybody lies the conclusion of this flash back. maybe. probably. COMMENT, CRITIQUE, GIVE ME YOUR WORST INTERNET! SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS!

sincerely: BATMAN


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:****ok guys I am going out on a limb here, but writing adult themes makes me blush sometimes even if its slight. No there will be no lemon in this one, I'm not rushing it. but when it does happen I promise to hopefully make it good… (I AM A GROWN ASS WOMEN I CAN DO THIS! - motivation. No, really someone told me to be fearless. So here's to fearlessness.) RATED M FOR REASONS! NO KITTIES. **

**ALSO MADE SLIGHT CHANGES IN CH.1 (2 or 3 paragraphs in the sakura pov.) explaining sakura's technique I hope it clears up some things!**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**I do not own naruto**

Ch-2

As sakura finished the last bed roll she thought over her predicament. honestly she felt crummy, mentally and physically miserable. As much as she hated to admit, something about sasuke was definitely off. Not the boy she knew that would protect her, call her annoying, and who genuinely thanked her before he left. The way he'd looked at naruto and her like they didn't matter anymore… 'was that bridge really burned? Or is he trying to protect us?'…

She would rather think of the later than the possibility that him being so blinded by revenge he wouldn't want them anymore. 'What if after getting his revenge he wasn't satisfied, or prefers being out here... Alone full of that same blood lust I saw but foolishly ignored, and didn't want to come back home? '...

It was a bit disconcerting. She saw signs of his mental stability cracking underneath the calm collectiveness. At first she ignored it playing it off as something that would never be directed at her. That soon after his revenge with naruto's and her help he would change.

Be happy, but after a while when that anger was directed at them… she was confused, they all grew close together as a team. She thought of him, naruto, and kakashi as family… didn't he? She worried then like she worried now so much that she wanted to wallow in her own misery. '**cheer up hun we got this in the bud' **bewildered her jaw dropped along with kakashi's bag hitting the ground with a thud on the mossy hard ground of the open cave they found on the mountain cliff side, clutching her hair on both sides of her head, she groaned in disappointment

" Oh no... your back."

Her inner, that is what it called itself. What ever she, IT is has some of her more extreme parts of her personality makeup. Mostly haughtiness, anger, stubbornness, and on rare occasions can be a real insight to her thoughts. Like a observant guide, it would point out things that she would miss and not be less annoying about it...

'kami, She hasn't made a peep since my Genin days. this isnt good, its already hard that I'm going to have to face him in a fight but having a nagging mouth that was not at all in my control… Its already hard trying to look sane while you're having a mental argument with yourself. Oh Kami, why now of all times?!' inner tisk

'**Oh hush your mouth, you not only hurt my feelings but his as well.' **

Sakura froze with the sudden realization she wasn't alone. 'Damn you' she cursed.

slowly letting go of her death grip on her hair, she lets herself relax and turn around to see kakashi lazily walking towards her with fish in hand. she cringed inwardly hoping he didn't see or kami forgive heard her outburst. " Well, its nice to see you too." he said with a idle tone putting down the fish on a stone slab.

Trying to think of any excuse. her inner whispers '**the crow, its strange.' **Taking a quick Glancing behind her sensei to see a squawking lone crow on the high cliff side surrounding them. Desperate for lack of an excuse, she takes it " Sorry kakashi sensei, its not you I was talking about." she said nervously.

Her sensei raised his visible eyebrow " then who?" thinking over on how pointing out the crow without figuring out a reason why the crow was following them, she makes up a half truth.

" Oh, my trail nuts went missing 2 days ago and I think that crow over there is the culprit." She said lamely looking anywhere but his. she hears a subtle

"Aa". walking over to grab his bag off the ground, knowing his student was half lying and arguing with herself again which he hadn't seen her do since she was a Genin. He blamed it on stress though, not thinking much on it. Putting his bag down on his respective bedroll he pulls out his latest Icha Icha reading it out in the open shamelessly. Relaxed thinking she got away with her poor lack of excuse. Turning to gut the fish, she heard her sensi speak up. "sakura, why don't you go take a breather…" he muses, not leaving his eyes from the open book." I believe I saw a natural hot spring next to the river 1.5 miles going North West of here, why don't you go first."

Thinking it over. Gravely realizing he knew she was doing when he came, glad for the lack of questioning she put the knife down she nodded happily. Only to pauses slightly "... just let sai do this, okay I would hate for perfectly good fish to be burnt to a crisp ." As much as she respected her sensei, for a genius he was not culinarily gifted.

Gathering her things she hears him sigh through his mask. "Wouldn't dream of it." With her bag in tow she goes off to the direction of the springs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Even though they were reaching in between the border of Fire and Earth how the vast the contrast between the two places. With very little trees, a lot of towering rocks and mud,' she adds with a frown. wondering why would someone want to live out here? Shaking the thoughts as she neared her destination.

Her jogging pace slowing to a walk when she smelled the sulfur. Where she is set on a side trail leading down to the river, passing her right hand through the thick tall reeds she sees the river. The slight sounds of the running water and the wild frogs croaking in the the brush. A cooing sound in the distance made it seem peaceful with the late afternoon sun in the distance. she spots a couple of boiling pools of water next to the river, she makes her way over to them.

It was for the most part quiet, but for the day she had with the knuckleheads she needed it. Making her way to the edge she sat down on the nearest rock next to the boiling springs. Putting down her bag bending down taking the essentials out. Having done that she slowly eases her boots off her aching feet.

'**Any higher and I think we might break something. Hell, I am surprised we haven't already met our demize because of these damn heels.' **

'Oh please they are all the rage, and I am not a klutz you over grown elephant. Ino-pig helped me pick them out, and they make us look taller.' She thought guardedly while messaging her feet.

'**Oh you mean that yamaka girl you are always "hanging out" with? Well looks like she is looking out for your well being. hmm Don't mind me, I just want us to survive this whole ordeal without Kami forbid our heal getting stuck in between rocks seconds from getting killed. It least we look good doing it! NO follow advice from a shallow bitch that cries at a broken nail!'**

Eyebrow twitching-ly pissed she replies, 'don't be so spiteful yourself! Where were you when I needed you after tsunade shishou training? Fighting Sasori?!' Her inner retorts,

'**you know you had it under control. If I thought you needed me I would be there.'**

'And now' she grunted venomously to herself. Ignoring the flapping sounds landing in a tree behind her as the loud orchestra of wildlife cease there music.

'**You want to talk about now?! Okay lets talk about this unhealthy infatuation with this boy, yes a boy who doesn't give two damn shits about you. Refusing to mess up his pretty face. Oh don't pretend to play pacifist with me, you know you want to can that boys mug up like no other! Honey, I know we can do. So. Much. Better.' **Inner practically cries out at the end.

Body shaking, angrily glaring at the distant trees across the river she stands up abruptly moving her hand to her zippered vest pulling it down removing from her person and throwing it forcefully down on the rock she was sitting on. Then discarding her black kunoichi bra over her head letting the cool air hit her chest pebbling her nipples.

Unclasping her medic skirt tossing it in the discarded pile. Breathing in deeply, she pauses. brushing some of her bangs from her yes. Feeling most of her anger seep away already she slowly shimmies herself out of her shorts and underwear and carefully undoing and setting down her konoha head band on top of the pile. Eager to get in she bends down to touch the water feeling it nice and hot.

Satisfied she lets herself down slowly going in only hip deep water. Feeling a shiver run through her spine from the contrast of temperature she waits for her body to adjust to the heat, splashing and rubbing a little bit of sulfur water on her cold upper half. Relaxed enough she holds a deep breath plunges the rest of her body in the boiling water seconds past coming up for air she hums to herself relishing in the feel of the water. Reaching over for her things, she grabs the peach and lemongrass shampoo she applies to her hand. Lathering it into her wet shoulder length hair.

She does the same to her body scrubbing out the dirt, sweat and grime that had been accumulating for days. Standing a little she scrubs her body in a soapy lather, noting that sadly unlike her bottom half of her body that was coming on to womanhood quite nicely. Her legs, even though short where nice and tone. Her overall best feature was her rear and the curve of her hips, it was the only feature her friend Ino was honestly jealous about.

Though to her demise her breast where barely catching up. B size she sighed. Gathering her hands to her chest, putting her hands underneath her breast and squeezing them together a little. Pouting she Hoped someday she would take after her shishou…

slightly remembering a series of memories when Tsunade complaining of sore upper back pain, bra straps giving out when she tried to adjust the straps, and getting judgemental stairs from other women despite of having done nothing... 'though on second thought witnessing all the hardships her shishou had with them..' To sakura now they didn't seem so great. slightly put off realizing her inner influenced these thoughts of her shishou's hard time with her own body .

'it least I have another year or two until they stop growing' she ponders letting them go to bounce back in their original shape watching as the suds slip down and into the water. Wishing her thoughts were her own.

She hears her inner muse '**because breast size is oh so important, learn to love yourself honey. I don't appreciate the silent treatment by the way.' **Ignoring her she dips herself back into the water. Coming up and spending of the remaining five minutes to unwind at stretch stiff musices.

'**... Damn its that crow again, sakura are you listening?' **Still blatantly ignoring her inner she closes her eyes. Basking in the steaming pool. She then hears the flapping noise again only to see it land on top of her clothing. Standing up abruptly she tries to shoo it away only to cringe at her inners yelling. '**I TOLD YOU THE CROW IS NOT NORMAL, LOOK IN ITS EYES!' **Rolling her eyes wanting to prove her wrong she looks up at the crow.

Only to take a step back, disbelieving at what she was seeing . 'the eyes… there red? why are they red?!" right then her inner hisses

'**Uchiha..' **

confused she says out loud " Uchiha… a summon?..."

And with that the crow disappears in a fiery poof. An eerie low wind picks up noticing now how quiet it had gotten. Whipping her head back and forth around at her surroundings, It starts to drizzle. Scanning the area franticly, she sees a shadow move in the canopy of the trees where she was glaring at before.

Wide eyed and Shocked, the figure there stays still. She is a dear in headlights being stalked by red glowing eyes that reek of a predator… Slowly he moves out of the shadows. Her eyes blinking and throat dry 'sharingan...sasuke?'

she thought feeling a prick of love, sadness and dread run through her all at once. Inner however, was quiet... 'never a good sign' she thought. She could feel her pulse in her ears as the wind picked up again. The bottom of His black cloak flapped with it.

It catches her eye and she sees the distinguishing red clouds. A prick of fear begins to tingle at her back of her neck making the hairs stand on end. Slowly she makes herself look up to see Itachi Uchiha, her first loves brother materializing before her.

paralyzed she starts hearing herself hyperventilate a little, and feeling faint. closing her eyes briefly coaching herself ' Calm down. breath. the last thing I need right now is to make myself defenceless.' biting her bottom lip slightly she looks back at him only to see him staring not at he eyes but lower.

Feeling the cold droplets touch her bare skin, she looks down at herself realizing she was still very much naked. mortified and turning five shades red she crosses her arms on her chest and sinking in the water again. 'H- he had been watching me! he saw… EVERYTHING! That, THAT-' before she can stop it, the word slipped out of her mouth. Wishing she didn't say it out loud making the miserable situation even more so. "PERVERT!" she screamed.

squeezing her eyes shut wishing it was some kind of bad dream. Not daring to see his reaction she keeps her eyes shut, her head down trying to disappear. Wishing he would just go away, she hears a near silent but muffled cough. ' Oh inner where are you I need you!' she begged. Not knowing her inner had been seething beneath the silence she spoke in a whisper gradually getting louder in her head.

'…**.Who does he think he is. OF ALL THE INDECENCIES! Ohh I will kill him if thats the last thing I do!' **Sakura was thankful for the anger**, **it was safe and familiar never too far from the truth of the situation. As it gushed like a dam breaking through her system, Immediately feeling a spark of wrath she snapped her head up her emerald eyes having a hell fire like never before. Though, it was all in vain as she saw the three black tomoe spin. '**Well. this is going to be interesting' **inner said Wickedly.

A little confused by her inners musings, before she could ask she felt herself being pulled from reality and into the dark abyss.

In a blink of an eye she found herself in a space of dread and fear or what it was meant to be. all of it red, black and bits of white is what made this world. She was alone in a vast open space. She tried to move but, found she was tied up tight to a stake, her feet touching the ground while her hands tied behind her and legs bound tightly against the rough wood. glancing down she sighed, 'thank god I am dressed … I need to get out.'

Wiggling a little she didn't find any space in her bindings. Just as she was about to test her strength. When he appeared before her, his katana at hand. She paused momentarily to glare at him. Yes she was still pissed, and yes she wanted to bite his head off despite all the mysterious intimidation he was giving off. This was all kinds of wrong.

They weren't supposed to meet. Let alone her being alone with him, of all people. For a moment she thought she adopted her shishou rotten luck, along with everything else-

her thoughts were cut off when he and his katana sailed towards her. with unflinching eyes she stared into his cold ones. Not sure if this made her brave or stupid. Maybe a little bit of both, she didn't blink as the thud of the katana hitting the space centimeters from her head right on the wood she was tied to. The sounded itself loud in her ears, knowing this was all an illusion she did not dare to look away.

She took this time to observe him. 'Kami, he looks so much like sasuke.' Briefly noticing his eyes, how sasuke had the same deadpan stare. Eyelashes surprisingly thick and long, Unlike his brother, deep troughs that ran under his eyes, hair almost the same shade a tad darker maybe. Both their noses striate and long, thin pale lips…

Yeah, he definitely had the looks. Still, she knew under all of that there was something that was dangerous and unpredicting. All the more to stay away from. He leans closer glaring slightly, making her feel rather uncomfortable at this point but holds on to her unwillingness to look away. he brings his face closer pass the side of her cheek his breath tickling her ear.

His deep baritone voice whispers "how are you doing that?" She felt a shiver run through her spine of the pure masculinity of his voice. Agitated by her reaction her eye twitched, speaking through her clenched teeth

"Doing what?" A pause, it seemed to go on forever. Then for a second it seemed he was going to respond.

Until something behind her caught his eye. shifting, He steps back," what is this?" He points behind her and reality shifts. All of the sudden bringing a wooden double door in front of them oddly unlike the rest of this of this world the doors were colored differently. The wood was medium brown, old looking with two red dots bordered with black on each door, and right in the middle of the doors was a star like pink flower with the bottom right petal darker than the others.

A hot prickle of fear started from the top of her skull leaving a cold sweat in its wake. Wide eyed and on the brink of panicking, all she could see is the door. One that had haunted her since her childhood. Enough that she would wake up in night terrors. Remembering her parents would hold her through her thrashing until she fell asleep again. She would ask them if this was normal and they had said yes, but she always doubted it.

This door... no matter what her parents had told her about her untold nightmares was not real, it was very real to her. Now it felt real very Frighteningly real. All she wanted to do was to get far, far away from it. She had always been naturally curious but this... She would never want to know what was behind this door.

A sudden shift caught her attention as he made his way to the door not a few feet away from them. "STOP!" She says shirley now, her body shaking like a leaf. though, despite her plea he keeps going " PLEASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! STOP! ITS- ITS FORBIDEN!"

He pauses turns his head to the side "why?"

She stares at him thinking of anything she shakes her head slowly.

With a pained lost face she whispers "I… I Don't know… wait please!" He starts walking again only to pause right in front of it.

" Tell me Haruno-san what is the significance of this door." shaking back and forth, her head down in defeat she honestly couldn't tell him why, it was like she swallowed her tongue. The same thing happened when she tried to talk to her parents about it.

"**Tsk,tsk now uchiha-san wouldn't you please just give this poor girl a break?" **A gasp escaped her lips, she knew that voice! Quickly looking up to see the back of a woman with long pale pink hair dressed in a old fashioned long white kimono gown, standing right behind the man that was milliseconds away from opening that cursed door. all the sudden the stake was gone. Landing on her hands and knees she struggles to get up only to see a pale elegant hand in her line of vision. She reaches out, takes the hand and looks up.

Eyes widening she sees a women no more than in her thirties with hazel eyes. dumbfounded and lost for words, her inner was standing right infront of her. An actual person standing right infront of her! 'how?...'

her inner only smirks slightly only to motion towards the man that was still standing in front of the once door, Now gone. fading into blank space.**"****don't worry about how this is possible. I will explain later, but as of right now we have an unwanted guest and it would be rude to ignore them." **She says in a clipped angry tone towards the man now tied to his own stake, Inner was pissed_. _

**AN: OKAY!... We do things when we think we're alone… embarrassingly enough shit happens. If you're wondering why itachi is there of all places in the first place, what's up with the door, Who is inner really, in general what the hell is going on…. your questions will be answered in the next chapters or so. *coughs into hand* But go ahead and ask, I would like to know what you guys think.**

**Also I'm not saying that being b size is bad thing, as women/girls we always find something that we don't like about ourselves. Whether its our bodies or personalities. For this I realized sakura figured it out quick, though someone doesn't change there mind about this in a minute, which she just has it "in mind" (with inners guidance) that being a big boobed woman isn't as cracked up to be.**

**Side note, had a hard time with this chapter not because of the bathing part, no my dog kept climbing on my lap. and no shes not small. (springer spaniel mixed with lab. ) her name is cake. Also i promise to work extra hard on the next ch. **

**PS: I want to know if anyone has any theories of what is happening / what's going to happen. Comments will be appreciated and make me work faster on this. **

****pps: I am not downplaying a broken nail, seriously. It hurts like a son of a bitch.****

**Sincerely: **BATMAN


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: So sorry I said I was going to update sooner but my whole family got sick including me (I just found out I had bronchitis with my cold and before I found out I had it, I was taking over the counter meds which made it worst and had to go to the hospital) sorry, it delayed my writing! ****

****Also for those who don't know I added an explanation of how the technique worked In 2 or 3 paragraphs into the sakura Pov. Actually I am going to revise the first chapter. nothing is going to change really just making it flow better. ****

****I have no beta.****

****I Do not own anything except the plot. rated M, Violence in this chapter.****

This chapter was inspired by these songs (youtube it):

****Modest Mouse - Coyotes****

****Horse Feathers - Curs in the Weeds****

****The Oh Hello's - Like The Dawn ****

"_See, I wanna know if you have hurt people. Did their tears rain on your heart, each drop a sharp stinging torment? I try to imagine if you wear a mask of hardness in the face of another's pain, or if you are gentle as you ask for forgiveness. Do you bleed through another's wounds? Can you?_

_Tell me how you have broken someone you loved, and whether you were able to fix them again. Did they love you still when the pieces were put back together? What horrors live in the bleakest corners of your soul? What do you think about when you go there?_

_I want to know the very worst of you."_

****I want to know you ********by: JoJo Rowden****

****Ch.3****

"Sakura…"

"Sakura!"

Dazed, she looked back to her shishou blinking back to her current reality. 'Great I spaced out again, third time today too.' she mentally slapped herself, as she apologizes lamely. " Sorry shishou, can you repeat that?"

Tsunade leaned back on her chair, eyes close messaging the sides of her temples. A long irritated sigh escaped her lips. Looking back intently at her apprentice again she ask, agitated the subject her apprentice was trying to avoid. " What has he done now?"

Sakura eyes widen shaking her head, surprised by her shishou question. " He has done nothing, its….its me," she said in a small frown. her shishou not believing it fully, knowing the girl had a more than full plait on her hands.

"...Sakura, if this is about-" she was cut off before the hokage could say more,

"Yes shishou that too, has there been any developments?" Sakura hurriedly implied.

Shaking her head slightly in conformation. Tsunade knew it wasn't a safe subject to talk about knowing the old kooks could, and most likely have ears in the unsecure room. Sakura knew that too. 'probably losing sleep and using medical ninjutsu to rejuvenate the skin under her eyes.' Which to no end the blond herself condones, if sakura had to be on call for an emergency, she can trust her student to say when she is incapable of doing such procedures, If sakura was unwell to do them. This was exception however, sakura needs to look and act normal so there is no suspicion.

As hokage she knew what was expected, having drunk herself to a stupor many of times but this… 'Like she was one to talk' she thought, un-humorously watching her apprentice gloomy appearance. This was beyond upsetting. she wondered how her student, though taking it better than most, was doing to cope with this?

'Certainly not sleeping well.' Already decided, she pats her apprentice gently on the hand. " Go home, I know you're tired... you had a long day." Sakura glanced down breathing out heavily through her nose. Knew what her shishou was doing, it was tempting to go home, have a quick snack and curl up with a book until she past out.

However, she knew she had to tend to her other responsibilities… with a small smile she shrugs "Im cooking tonight" Her inner chooses to quips then **'Oh its not that they can't go a night without your cooking, there Shinobi they'll learn how to survive a night without it.'**

Tsunade raising an eyebrow then shoots a scowl to her apprentice. knowing she had to meet her stubborn student halfway. "Okay, but after go straight home, no night training."

Sakura, looking at her fingers in her lap with a slight pout she reluctantly agrees

"yes shishou…"

the blond knew sakura was keeping herself busy, but if this kept up Sakura would keel over in exhaustion. Something neither of them could afford to happen. She would listen. " Ok then go to your team, and about the mission debriefing…" leaning back she bit her thumb nail, glaring at the far wall in thought. ''well damn, I'm going to need to find someone else but maybe…'

Sakura already waving her hand away. "Don't worry shishou I know I will be able to do it, and besides I can use a little break from...work." Tsunade smirks and nodded slightly

" Thats what I thought." with that they exchange goodnights. sakura, making her way through the hallways and out of the tower. In the somewhat busy streets heading east towards the uchiha compound.

It was a clear, and cold night. A few people bustled in the streets rushing home to their loved ones. Some greeted her, as people often did. As the hokages apprentice she was widely known in the community in konoha, she replied with respectful good evenings and waves.

As she did this she reminded herself about the discussion she had with her shishou, about a mission she will be partake on leaving early tomorrow. Kami knows she needed the three week break. Way better distraction if you asked her. **'No kidding.'** inner spoke to herself more than she did to sakura. which sakura gladly ignored. After nodding her head to the last person that greeted her a good night. Glancing towards her destination, she notice it was already dark.

With the sun beyond the horizon, she was by now, late. pulling her red jacket tighter around the collar she sets off running on the roofs. instead of the streets feeling she would make better progress this way.

She was slightly disappointed, though reminding herself that she would have to cancel with Sai about training tonight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jumping down to the last roof and onto the front entrance of the compound. taking out her compact mirror to examine her face. When she had bought it at the time, her friend Ino was surprised when sakura had bought it, since sakuras' vow to not pay attention to her looks after the chunin exams. Nonetheless, Ino was proud of her that her best friend was getting into girlified interest.

Ino even teased if it was for sasuke. which neither of those two assumptions were the reason she had gotten it. Not even thinking of either of them, so she humored her friend anyway saying That it was. She hated that she was lying to her best friend but she didn't have a choice. Examining her barely lit face, the only light coming from the oil lamp next to the door that was lit. She looked a little pale and saw the slight tinge of discoloration under her eyes.

This was why she had bought this months ago. She groaned, taking her right hand laced fingers, with a glow at her fingertips and placing her thumb and middle finger under both of her eyes. taking out the excess water that had gathered there and increasing the blood flow and its density to her face.

She had been getting better of her chakra control, now able to crack boulders with just a finger flick. It had something to do with her Inner. Inner knowing some things that she didn't, about themselves... Not sure if she had been ready to hear them at the time.

She was still getting used to the changes everything seemed so muddled in her life… and it was overwhelming. With everything happening she had been more focused on her studying than ever before. Hell, even her shishou knew she was surpassing her and soon will complete her apprenticeship.

Pausing to check her handy work, she looked back to the compact mirror. satisfied with the light color under her eyes, she pulls down her zipper to her jacket then her blouse slightly revealing her chest. comparing her chest color to her face 'still a little pale' she frowned. zipping everything up, she shrugged.

'Good enough' she thought, she was honestly a little drain from todays work, that and other sobering thoughts. She would replenish her energy using her homemade solder pills, the iron they provided and energy booster was a welcoming thought. Reaching down into her pocket to take out the white bottle of the new batch of pills she made earlier that morning, only to come an empty pocket.

Slapping her own forehead whining with displeasure. Muttering to herself," I must have left them in the lab... oh well, theres always tomorrow." She sauntered to the entrance knowing the distance to be much too troubling to retrieve the bottle from the lab located in the hospital.

Opening the heavy blue gated door into a dark lonely ambience of a once neighborhood. She could have ran through the compound or jump on the roofs on the still empty homes of ghost, that for months have haunted her dreams. spite all of that, out of respect she decided to walk it.

she strolled through holding her coat closer to her body. heading towards sasuke-kun's old apartment. She wondered after the massacre why he had still lived here… 'Was he forced to by the council? Or did he wanted to build his hate towards his brother, constantly being reminded of what he had done...' It felt eerie to her, walking through here.

She stopped suddenly, glancing up from her downward cast eyes. Like the other once homes, an empty worn down house. The empty pots that lined the house, once filed with assortments of plants. Now dead and withered away only leaving dry soil pots. The uchiha paper made emblem still hung from its cobwebbed window.

The halo darkness inside was a grim reminder that trespassers were not permitted. probably was true that even outsiders like her wouldn't had been allowed in way back when. when she was ignorant of the bigger scale that was around her.

Nevertheless, It felt more of a burial ground than a once loving home. she thought about how sasuke probably walked past this house everyday. Though, It was there house... where they had grew up in. The memories of a little boy... a happy little boy filled with hopes and dreams not affected by the harsh realities of this world… Full of love from the people around him. Not a care in the world. Only wanting to grow as strong as his Aniki and in one night Everything they both knew, gone….

**_nine month flashback continuation..._**

'Inner can be really sadistic sometimes… but to see it happen, the things she...I would promise to do.' She watched as inner circled the stake. Ironically stabbing him with his own katana. Using him as Inner's own personal pin cushion. Sakura had figured that inner gained control over his technique somehow, but that wasn't the forefront of her mind right now... the outfit that Inner was wearing was… old.

centuries old… for the life of her she couldn't-

her thoughts were cut off when a choked grunt, that was coming from his shuddering form.

The sword was angled upwards embedded in the middle of his stomach, blood trickled to the floor making a crimson pool at his feet. Seeping from the assortments of wounds that inner had given him. Sakura was a couple feet of them, like always on the sidelines. Her stomach gave a little flip.

When even more blood came when the sword was yanked out harshly making a sound as a came out. Like rock against metal. She Imagining that Inner must have cut through his vertebrae. 'It must be painful, painful enough to pass out from and go into shock... but he is still conscious ...she must be forcing him to stay awake.' sakura swallowed hard.

Her inner circling him again. Feeling a twinge of unwanted sympathy for said man, She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stand this anymore. Yes, he was openly ogling her body when she was bathing. Still bathing, she noted dryly. Sure he deserved a slap or two but this. She didn't like anyone in pain, even scum like him. She was a medic first before anything else.

Going against her better judgment, She spoke up before the next blow would have hit where his left lung would be "Stop, inner this is wrong. " inner, not looking back at sakura loward the katana. Peeved, locked jaw and narrowing her eyes at the man with his head bowed, inner spoke .

"Then he shouldn't have tried to take over our subconsciousness. Its like rape sakura, you know that. Call it self defence."

She lift up the sword again, going for another blow when sakura appeared in front of inner taking the sword blade in her hand stopping it from going any further. She felt the blade slice her hand, she flinched but held on. Despite the warm and slight stinging hum that was coming from her now bleeding palm. She glared at her inner " he is a defenceless man!"

The blade shook neither giving up there hold. " Defenceless? DEFENCELESS!?" inner spat. "You and I know he deserves this and worse for the crimes he has done and you want to show him mercy?"

With gritted teeth Sakura spoked low. " Yes I do, this is sickening to watch this torture and is not our place to give this. Where is your humanity?" she begged, Inner widening her eyes, she knew sakura wasn't going to see reason with this… If she had to she would make her.

" Don't make me show you Sakura."

Slightly puzzled by Inner's response, not knowing what Inner was talking about. "Show me what…?" Sakuras eyes widened slightly as she read the underlying threat just by Inner's Expressionless face.

"Let. Go" inner demanded a final time.

Feeling a slight panic come over herself, but held on to her resolve. Sakura didn't budge. Whatever inner was going to show her was not going to be pleasant. However, no matter what she wasn't moving. Decided, her own blank face clear on her features.

" No."

Inner tsk, glancing down in thought, her bangs hanged in front of her eyes as sakura couldn't see her expression. It had gone tensley quiet. Even the man behind sakura was watching the ordeal between the two.

Waiting for the other to give…

Inner spoke up with a Forlorn whisper. " You stubborn girl…" Sakura only knew so much of what she herself was capable of, but her inner was displaying actions she herself thought of doing but never having the audacity of actually act upon those thoughts.

What most disturbed her was that she had no control over that was supposedly part of herself.

The only thing she could do was wait. When she heard a gasp from behind. Glancing back not letting go of the Katana blade, she saw Itachi's eyes wide with panic, his sharingan on and for a moment she was confused and slightly concerned until the images sprung in her mind.

Fast pace but all so damning…

_She saw everything.. war, The nine tails attack, Itachi holding his baby brother close whispering to the crying infant that he would protect him no matter what. passing the academy, chunin, ambu. The parises. His mother's warm smile, his fathers clan planning dastardly deeds. Being in front of the hokage and the elders, a stalemate causing drastic measures. Danzo giving the mission scroll… A time limit. A boy… his best friend giving him his own eye, then jumping off a waterfall, plummeting to his death. A series of inner battles. A man, with a orange mask who is also an Uchiha…_

_The image paused there for a second. Noting the swirls on the mask and one uncovered eye, seeing the sharingan. Then the images fast forward again. Finally, the massacre. He was in front of his parents there parting words that they were proud of him and to look after sasuke. _

_The images where blurring a bit as Itachis katana took down both kneeling parents. Soon after Sasuke walking in the house. Finding his parents broken bodies on the ground, his brother standing over them. Sasuke running, stopping when he saw his brother again. Itachi saying all of it was to test himself… lies. Sasuke's promise of revenge._Then and only then the images where cut off.

As Sakura came to, the blade she held. It felt heavy now. letting it go, it fell to the ground. It should of made some noise, anything but the ringing sound in her ears overpowered everything. stumbling back and slightly sick, she wanted to throw up but couldn't. She looked up to his face trying to get any reassurance of what she saw and felt werent really his memories.

She knew though, when she saw the angered sorrow there. marring his more than perfectly blank face she come to imagine him to always have.

The blank facade was gone. Everything that she had thought of him was now a blanket of confusion and hurt. She felt everything he felt in those moments… her heart broke, more than once that it threaten to consume her and rip her apart. She wanted to comfort him, instead tears ran down her face. a halo wale broke out from her mouth as her legs crumpled under her. laying down on her side, she got in a fetal position.

She cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It could have been hours until the sobbing subsided. What she saw shook her to the core, that left her feeling numb and a slight hiccup, slowly she looked up to see Itachi glancing away into the far distance, his expression a sober one. He looked tired, defeated almost. She knew of his true nature now and it was not what he portrayed himself to be for all these years. The lines where skewed…so much that it scared her more than it should have.

Shaking off the last thought, something was bothering her, he could move. 'Before he couldn't, he shouldn't have been able too'... It dawned on her then. Inner had healed his wounds while they had there spat at each other. Knowing Inner, she probably would have stabbed the same spot she had before.

Healing and breaking him over and over making him feel massive pain before sucumbing of the numbness of losing control of his own body.. a cruel and constant reminder how vulnerable his position was.

She shuddered and wishing to kami that this side of inner wasn't also part of her being. It couldn't be... 'Inner is like a separate entity altogether. How can that be possible…' Her brow creased in confusion. She was on the verge of being a hysteric weeping mess again.

Breathing in deeply in and out with a shaky breath, trying to gain her bearings. She was tired… Tired of being in the dark, that she knew for sure. 'Inner.' She was determined that this time she would demand an explanation of what is going on. Speaking of inner...

Studying her surroundings she notice Inner gone, disappeared seconds before sakura dropped the sword that was no where to be found. Wiping her face with the collar of her shirt she slowly stood up. 'Coward' she thought begrudgingly to her inner. though her inner didn't reply. Hesitant, She took a step to face him. She felt her resolve almost shater as she stared with concern eyes. No, she needed to do this, it was at least she could do.

If he notice her he didn't acknowledge it. He kept looking in the far distance, she wondered what he saw there. Did she want to know?... Sucking in as much courage she had, slowly taking her hand she placed it gently on his cheek. watching him come to the present, to what he was thinking about. He closed his eyes briefly before gazing at her.

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing for a while just staring straight into his charcoal eyes. Wondering, how he was able to live with himself for so long? She felt the pure torment that was there. Wanting to help him somehow, 'like I could make a difference in this.' she thought bitterly feeling more useless than ever before.

'Damn.' She thought. 'I promised myself I wouldn't be useless anymore' she bit off bitterly. At the same time she hated herself, being that the self loathing was a waste of time and she knew it. Despite that she was depressed by it, she felt like she wanted to sucumb to it. Until, she felt a slight stinging itch in her right palm that was holding his cheek, she remembered the cut that was on the palm of her hand.

As she slowly withdrew her hand, she felt the blood slightly wet and sticky leaving some of it on his cheek. Embarrassed she apologizes " I'm-I'm sorry here, let me…" taking the back of her palm and knuckles, she tries to wipe the blood off. Only to realize she was making it worse, as the smudges started to dry, his face now marked by her caked blood. A bit panic she she tries to apologize again. Only pause at her apology when he speaks.

" Sakura…" noticing the lack of suffix and last name. She didn't know what this meant. All she knew that he was vulnerable and he needed something… With all formalities out the window now. shimmering eyes look intently in his, eyes of a being that she never seen such hopelessness. for a minute she forgets how to breath, quickly sucking in a shaky breath.

" Itachi.." she tears up now letting them fall and unashamed she whispers " I'm sorry..." He blinks, then looks down defeated closing his eyes again with a contorted face... 'there it was, anguish' she thought.

She felt horrible having her inner making him relive all of that... It wasn't fair. All of this wasn't fair… she breathed out slowly, trying to gain control of her mixed emotions. She knew the saying that 'life isn't fair' but this was beyond what words to describe how true that was.

Just as she was wiping away her tear streaked face with the collar of her shirt again. thinking about all that he was put through. All the pain. When he quickly jerked his head up to to meet her eyes, a seriousness taking place. Mask and all put back neatly despite the bloodied cheek. "Sasuke must not know."

Shocked she lets go of her collar, having her full attention on him and drops her jaw a bit. a little taken back she tries to respond. trying to organize her jumbled thoughts. "how?... how am I supposed to keep this from him?" clenching his jaw ever so slightly, he glared at her. She felt torn knowing all the effort Itachi did to keep this from sasuke and being siad persons teammate and friend. Someone who trusted to give his back too … it was impossible.

She notice the intense stare now. looking down, away from it and biting her lip slightly. Feeling exposed by those scrutining eyes.

" Inner."

He spoke, His now scowl turn into a passive face. He just kept on surprising her.

"What?... What about her…" she stuttered.'Thats right,' she thought. Inner made herself present to him and the only one that knew about her except herself. Hypothetically, If she could tell anyone else they would probably lock her in the looney vile. The thought made her grimace as she looked up to watch him appear to be thinking rather intently.

'He seems to be complicating what "Inner" is, I can practically see the gears turning in his head.' Though slightly relieve that she had someone other than her knowing of inner existence, debating whether or not if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"she is neither a double personality or something that you can control...however, that Door is connected to your Inner" he concluded.

YES! There. He had it right on the nose, but for all that is holy she couldn't confirm or deny his statement. feeling a familiar numbness come over her whenever a conversation would come to this subject. She would normally deflect, on a lie or change the subject completely. Now she could no longer do neither.

He was a prodigy, everyone and their mothers knew this. He would notice If she tried evading the subject and there he was waiting for an answer when all she could do is stare dumbly at him, almost painfully so. She so wanted to tell someone about this enigma in her head. she decides to choose her words carefully. " I- I don't know if she is me or she is something entirely separate. All I know is inner... thats what she… calls herself-" she choked out the last sentence, Feeling the word hang off leaving a lot unsaid.

She was rather upset when her tongue decide it was a dead weight in an instant after those words fell from her mouth, she couldn't elaborate more. Out of pure Frustration she grabs the sides of her head, gathering her hair into her fisted hands. Shaking her head back and forth she whimpers "I can't." At this point her head started to throb struggling against her numb tongue.

" A seal." his eyes zeroed in on her.

looking up from her stricken face to his piercing gaze. Her eyes widen at this " Is it?" She didn't know this herself, how could she? How could there be a seal without her knowing it unless.. ' The door..' she thought as to what purpose it was here in her subconsciousness in the first place.

"you're treading in dangerous waters Uchiha-san. I would be best if you stop while you're ahead." Inner spoke a few feet behind sakura. It startled her how Inner could sneak up like that. Itachi, though seemed he was expecting for inner to intervene.

"Sakura. You need to leave, your teammates will be looking for you."she said impassively

Angry gade eyes looked into hazel. " You! you have no right in telling me what I need to do. I knew this." she gestured to Itachi "this was wrong in the first place, release him!"

Glaring at inner, She hated that Inner could look so damn calm and collective. " I know you are stricken with me but we don't have time for petty arguments. As for him, I can not do as you say. There was a reason why he put us here. Stalling us from something important, isn't that right Uchiha-san?" Inner said without batting an eye.

This caught her by surprize. Sakura glance over to the man who was giving nothing away by his deadpan appearance. 'Why was he here in this part of Amegakure anyway? there is literally nothing out here except'… Slowly she put the pieces together. Feeling the oh so familiar name leave her lips " sasuke " she gasp lifting her hand to her mouth, for a minute she felt faint. She wasn't ready to face him now, her heart beating fast and heavily in her chest. It was overwhelming her senses forgetting everything that surrounded her.

Its not that she didn't want to see him, no she wanted to so much that it hurt. Suddenly she felt Inners hand on her shoulder, instinctively Sakura latched on to it like an anchor holding her in place. At the time it was the only thing that was keeping her together when she was about to fall apart at the worst of times. The more rational side of her spoke up at that. This was happening whether she liked it or not and she was going to face it. That fact she wasn't going to avoid.

Then she peered over to him not knowing if she could keep this secret.

Remembering the times that sasuke determined eyes gleaming on the fact he was going to hunt down his own brother and kill him. When the curse seal he had on his neck was released and feeling the pure ruthlessness of his soul poured out of him as she desperately begged him to stop attacking Zaku, the Otogakure genin. When sasuke was in the hospital, after Itachi's unexpected visit. She had tried to pass one of the apples she had sliced for him.

He had glared at her and Naruto seeing the irrational break of anger.. she saw it coming but did nothing to stop it as he backhanded the slice apples she made for him. Then challenging naruto to a fight… After that occurrence he had been quiet, and distant in their conversations. The night he left was what she regretted the most.

Sasukes back turned to her as she threaten to scream only to thank her and knocking her out. Leaving her cold and alone on a stone bench. Then the recent incident. Recalling how he said her name… it was colder, indifferent. Saying that he didn't care what happened to himself or to them. As long as he got his revenge.

"Why" She asked quietly to him in a whisper. she waited, but when no answer came. She spoke again her voice cracked in slight anger watching his blank face. "Why should I keep this from him?"

For all of kami she needed to know.

His eyebrows scrunched briefly then relaxed back to his stoicness. "He is supposed to be the hero, and bring back honor of the Uchiha name."

She paused thinking over his criptive words carefully. ' Hero? Sasuke was anything but a hero… all he cared about was himself and to avenge his clan…' she paled 'revenge...' It made sense now, all the baiting he had done to sasuke. Of all the "Bullshit" she seethed anger flaring up. making her body shake. inner's hand had tighten its grip on sakura's hand " thats not the real reason… you just want..." Her speech faltered. his own emotionless eyes gleamed with something she didn't know.

"What do I want kunoichi" he looked at her intently. Coming to terms what he wanted her to say, to see if she can make the connection.

He was a dead man anyway.

Did she dare to say it? The anger simmered and dimmed. Her shaking ceased as she thought of her friend, and team mate.'Naruto… if you were here I bet you could knock some sense into him,' a sad small smile played at her lips, at last she would have to do it. "Its flawed, your plan that is. Even if sasuke succeeds there is always a chance… A chance for things to go wrong. That is something you can never predict, because everything that can go wrong, will."

**AN**: Oh good GOD! I wanted that to go on longer! **(TT-TT)** *sigh* Originally I did.. life happens… sometimes it gives you lemons and sometimes bronchitis… *smack* ok, ok bad joke. **(^-^")** no really glad I'm somewhat back on track with this, and can't wait to continue!

Does she convince him? Or is it all futile? I would like to know your thoughts.

Just so people know I will start fixing the first 2 chapters...later today so hope you enjoyed! don't mind the updates, I am fixing stuff. Not until ****2 weeks from now! When I will post up a new chapter!****


End file.
